¿Qué de qué?
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Genevieve Shaw considera a Sweets irritante pero hay algo que cambiará su visión por completo. Porque no puedo evitar shippearlos desde que los vi juntos por primera vez en el 6x22


**Notas de la autora**: Shippeo a estos dos desde que los vi en el 6x22, The Hole in the Heart y, como sé que HH no me lo dará pues me lo doy yo.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

**¿Qué de qué?**

_Está claro que a veces la vida te pone a prueba_, pensó la agente Shaw mientras entraba en su despacho y se sentaba con un suspiro, recordando el tratar de mantener con vida a un loquero que se negaba a colocarse detrás de ella. _¡Era por su maldita seguridad! Y por todo el papeleo que tendría que rellenar si lo mataran_, pensó con rabia. _¿Por qué demonios le dejarán llevar pistola?_

No debería sorprenderle tanto, la vida ya la había puesto a prueba antes. Como testimonio viviente tenía a su hijo de tres años, Danny. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo pero aún recordaba el infierno que resultó descubrir que estaba embarazada, que Mark la abandonara (aunque, si era sincera, aquello se veía venir) y no saber qué hacer. Siempre había querido tener hijos pero sentía que era muy joven para ello y tenía tantos planes por delante… A veces se preguntaba qué habría hecho sin su madre, sin su apoyo y ayuda incondicional. Probablemente no lo habría tenido y esa idea, la de no haber conocido jamás a su hijo, la despertaba aterrada algunas noches.

En definitiva, que tenía más que lleno su cupo de problemas en la vida. Lo que le faltaba era un psicólogo haciendo de agente. ¿Por qué el maldito loquero no se quedaba donde le correspondía, en su oficina en el FBI? Pero no, tenía que acompañarlos a ella y al agente Booth al terreno. O en su defecto, sólo a ella, como esta mañana.

Suspiró de frustración. Sabía lo que se rumoreaba por los pasillos del FBI. Que ella estaba enamorada de Booth. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo cierto es que lo sentía como un padre o un hermano mayor. Desde que se había quedado embarazada no había vuelto a fijarse en ningún hombre. Su trabajo y su familia absorbían todo su tiempo. Y tal vez fuera mejor así. Nunca se había caracterizado por tener buen gusto con los hombres.

Sonrió para sí. Al menos tenía mejor gusto que la agente Sparling. Según los rumores, se había quedado pillada por el psicólogo después de trabajar juntos en un caso. Pobre idiota.

_Hay que ser muy tonta para que te guste alguien así_, pensó, sin poder evitar recordar la escena de esa mañana, Sweets saliendo de detrás de ella, el psicópata apuntándole... _Si no llego a disparar a ese cabrón en la pierna…_ pensó con un escalofrío.

Estaba enfadada con él. Por salvarlo se había puesto en peligro y su vida valía por dos. Desde que Danny nació su vida era también la de él. Ella era el soporte económico de la familia ya que por sus horarios no podía ser madre. Esa tarea la había delegado en la suya propia y a veces sentía que no era más que una sombra en la vida de su hijo. El típico padre ausente. Le había dicho a Booth que no le había contado a nadie que tenía un hijo para que no le dieran un trato especial pero lo cierto era que no podía permitirse una reducción de jornada con su correspondiente reducción de sueldo. No con una madre y un hijo a los que mantener.

Ese maldito psicólogo…

_¡Mierda! Tanto pensar en él ha debido de atraerlo_, pensó alarmada al ver la silueta del joven doctor cruzar el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Agente Shaw? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Genial, encima quería hablar. Analizar cómo lo había salvado.

-Tengo mucho papeleo, doctor Sweets. –Tal vez con un poco de suerte se iría y lo dejaría para otro día, cualquier otro día en el que ella no estuviera tan exhausta e irritable.

Ja. Ella no era de las que tenían suerte.

-Será sólo un momento –replicó, cerrando la puerta del despacho tras de sí.

Genny suspiró sonoramente y lo miró a los ojos con impaciencia. Sweets agachó la mirada y cuando la levantó, la agente descubrió en sus ojos algo similar al arrepentimiento.

-Sólo quería… -se aclaró la garganta, las manos le temblaban y sentía las mejillas enrojecer bajo la penetrante mirada de la agente. Ni cuando defendió su tesis doctoral se había sentido tan nervioso-. Sólo quería darte las gracias. Por salvarme. Además te has puesto en peligro y…

-Eres un civil –lo cortó bruscamente-. Es mi deber protegerte.

-Trabajo para el FBI… -comenzó pero ella volvió a cortarle.

-Como psicólogo. No eres un agente y no acabo de entender por qué estás en el campo.

Sweets quiso replicarle pero se lo pensó mejor. A fin de cuentas, no había ido a su despacho a discutir, sino a agradecerle que le salvara la vida.

-Sólo quería darte las gracias. Te has puesto en peligro a pesar de tener más que perder que yo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó suspicaz.

-Tienes un hijo…

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –no pretendía ser tan cortante pero le dio rabia que él, precisamente él, lo supiera-. ¿El agente Booth te lo ha contado?

-No. No, no lo ha hecho. Soy psicólogo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo acceso a las fichas de todos los agentes.

-Y has estado husmeando en la mía–. No era una pregunta.

El psicólogo suspiró, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Sí. La he visto, ¿vale? Me has salvado la vida, quería saber más de ti. Además, seguro… seguro que es un niño precioso. No es algo que debas esconder, no es algo que te haga más débil. Criar a un hijo sola… Eres muy valiente –dijo Sweets con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos.

Algo en aquellas palabras y en esa mirada la desarmaron y se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Sintió ganas de llorar, de agarrarse a él y contarle lo duro que había sido, que él la abrazara y le acariciara el pelo y le dijera que todo iría bien. Se asustó ante la intensidad de su reacción. Tal vez Olivia Sparling no fuera tan idiota después de todo.

-No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con tono cortante. Miró el reloj y comprobó con alivio que al fin era la hora de marcharse-. He de irme –se levantó y, cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta, lo miró, dudando si compartir aquello con él-. Con un poco de suerte hoy llegaré a tiempo para darle la cena a Danny –dijo en una voz que era casi un susurro.

-Seguro que sí –contestó el psicólogo con ternura. Se la quedó mirando mientras tomaba el ascensor, de pie en el sitio como un idiota.

-¿Ya has hablado con Shaw? –la voz de Booth, de pie a su lado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, ya le he dado las gracias.

-He visto el informe, si no llega a disparar ahora estarías en un ataúd de pino.

-Lo sé. Es… es una mujer muy fuerte –dijo con admiración.

Booth lo miró y sonrió.

-Me gusta más que Daisy.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué? –replicó el agente, riéndose mientras se alejaba.

FIN

* * *

**¿Comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias...? Botón de abajo**


End file.
